Hay and foraging equipment are utilized in the processing of plant material and include mowers, conditioners, flail choppers, windrowers, and balers for both dry and silage uses. The hay system, such as a square baler, includes a pickup mechanism, which picks crop material from the ground and supplies it to a bale-forming chamber. The bale-forming chamber receives the crop material and includes a plunger or piston that applies an axial force against an accumulation of the crop material to form a substantially square-shaped bale. The plunger or piston can further apply a force to a face of the bale to further densify the bale. Once the bale reaches a certain or desired density, the bale may be pushed and extruded out the rear of the baler.